Confusión
by Ejecahuil Huitziqui
Summary: Todo lo que un simple mal entendido puede ocasionar ¿Que les espera a Maka y a Soul? ¿Cómo se las arreglaran al final? ¿Saldrán vivos de esta?
1. Quizá

**¡Hola queridos lectores! **

**Mi primera historia publicada aunque no la primera escrita. Espero les guste y sea de su agrado**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Atsushi Okhubo**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 ****_"Quizá…"_**

**Maka POV**

Mi despertador sonó, abrí los ojos y me levante de la cama. Comencé a vestirme con mi nuevo uniforme, el de Spartoi. En cierto modo era un poco extraño no usar mi habitual ropa estilo gótico que tanto amaba pero eso poco me importaba ahora, lo único que podía ver era mi boba sonrisa frente al espejo. Y ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran. Desde hace dos meses Soul y yo logramos cumplir nuestro sueño, había convertido a Soul en una Death Scythe, realmente era algo que deseaba con toda la fuerza de mi alma y mi corazón.

Como siempre salí al comedor para preparar el desayuno. Él y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo y nos turnábamos para hacernos de comer, a mí me tocaba el desayuno, a él la cena y ambos nos turnábamos para la comida cuando nos encontrábamos en el departamento, ya que siempre comíamos en Shibusen los días de clase. Todo iba de viento en popa. Mis huevos con tocino eran los favoritos de Soul y pensé que sería una buena forma de celebrar lo que no habíamos logrado celebrar antes.

Estábamos muy contentos no solo del simple hecho de que él se volviera una Death Scythe sino que aún después de eso, Shinigami-sama había dejado que siguiéramos siendo compañeros. El perder a Soul era uno de mis más grandes temores, me mataba el solo hecho de pensar que lo alejarían de mí vida pero en cuanto supe que seguiríamos juntos mi corazón se sintió tan feliz, aún más que aquella vez que logramos cumplir este, nuestro sueño. Desde que nos conocimos sucedió una conexión tan impresionante que jamás me hubiera imaginado, incluso a pesar de que nuestras personalidades y gustos son totalmente diferentes. Será como dice esa frase "Los polos opuestos se atraen"…. Me río internamente de pensar en esas palabras y de un momento a otro viene a mi mente el recuerdo de algo que pasó hace ya mucho tiempo, algo que aún ahora es un secreto muy mío y de nadie más.

Sí…. me enamore de mi guadaña y compañero, de ese chico que se jacta todo el tiempo de ser un hombre cool, de hacer estupideces cuando se le da la oportunidad con su gran amigo y queridísimo camarada Black Star. Claro que le digo que es un idiota y lo creo pero al mismo tiempo es un compañero fiel, que siempre está preocupado por protegerme y que este a salvo, que siempre me mira con una profundidad la cual me hace estremecer de una extraña forma y aunado a esto esa sonrisa tan suya, como la llamo yo, que me hace sonrojar a más no poder. Antes de darme cuenta pensaba que me gustaba estar con él porque éramos buenos compañeros y amigos, trabajábamos juntos, teníamos las mismas clases y lo consideraba alguien muy cool, pero después de muchas batallas y miedos que pasamos juntos me di cuenta que no era eso simplemente, era _amor_. En fin, no puedo negar que siempre estoy pensando si el también siente lo mismo por mí y durante nuestras resonancias jamás he llegado a sentir esa parte de él pareciera que la tiene bien escondida, aunque yo tampoco dejo de ocultarla por temor a que pasaría si él lo supiera y no me correspondiera. Al recordar que ya es una Death Scythe inconscientemente llega a mi mente lo que paso cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y nos hicimos compañeros para lograr este objetivo…. El comenzó a tocar el piano diciéndome "Así es como soy yo"… No lo sé fue hermoso, yo amé su música, tan tétrica y rápida, a veces lenta, con un toque de misterio y de sensualidad… No lo sé para mí ha sido la tonada más perfecta que he escuchado, ya que solo la ha tocado para mí. Me detengo a pensar un poco y creo que quizá esa sea nuestra canción.

Deje de distraerme con mis pensamiento y serví los platos en la mesa. Cuando estaba a punto de hablarle a Soul que el desayuno estaba listo, de la nada apareció el antes mencionado como un sabueso olfateando una presa (créanme no se me ocurrió otra palabra que pudiera describir lo que pasaba en ese momento), olisqueando como todo un loco y babeando al ver el exquisito y delicioso desayuno que tenía frente a sus ojos. En cierta manera había sido gracioso el ver llegar a mi guadaña corriendo como un loco desesperado y hambriento, no pude evitar reírme de esa escena. Él volteo al verme reír y con una mirada de reproche en mi contra.

\- ¡Oye! Que la culpa es tuya. Sabes que me encanta esto - dice mirando el plato con una expresión un poco boba y salivando.

\- Hehehehe, sabía que te gustaría ¡Es tu favorito! - sonreí, me hacía tan feliz verlo de esa forma - Y…. Yo solo quería darte algo para celebrar que ya eres una Death Scythe. Con todo lo que tuvimos que pasar después de regresar del Castillo de Baba Yaga, Gopher pues no hubo ni tiempo para poder tomarnos el día libre y festejarlo - me ruborice ante tal declaración, si ya lo sé soy muy penosa por eso me escondo en este escudo alegre.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón – dejó su boba expresión y volteo a mirarme hasta encontrar sus ojos con los míos - Ahora soy una Death Scythe pero no solo es mi merito, esto es de los dos y te mereces un regalo tan cool como este, así que en la noche haré tu cena favorita - dice mientras sonríe con esa particular y única sonrisa. Tratando de no ser tan obvia ante tal escena evadí la mirada, aún más sonrojada. No pude ver su expresión pero sin dudar me lo imaginé con una sonrisa, como él dice, de todo un hombre cool al verme de esa manera.

\- Gracias, en verdad, fue el mejor regalo que me hubieran dado - una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro mientras me brindaba esa mirada cautivadora color granate y se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado por decir esas palabras. Posteriormente me hizo un ademan invitándome a sentar en la mesa del departamento.

\- Que bueno que te gustara tu sorpresa - dije tratando de calmar un poco el rubor de mis mejillas causadas por las palabras de Soul, aunque de una u otra forma se desvanecieron al recordar que había olvidado sacar el zumo de naranja, entre tanta emoción de hacer su desayuno y del sonrojo causado por mi guadaña.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Olvide sacar el zumo del refrigerador! - giré en dirección al ya antes mencionado aunque de pronto sentí como tomaban mi muñeca suavemente y al voltear me encontré con un Soul sonriente.

\- Yo lo sirvo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu regalo tan cool- dice mi arma con una sonrisa - Tu siéntate - mientras se dirige al estante para sacar dos vasos y posteriormente al refrigerador para tomar el zumo y llevarlos a la mesa.

\- ¡Itadakimasu! - nuestras voces sonaron al unísono agradeciendo por la comida.

Soul se encontraba extasiado con los alimentos, entre bocado y bocado decía "delicioso" o "por eso odio cocinar yo, siempre muero por comer lo que tú haces", no podía dejar de sentirme tan feliz por saber que mi regalo había sido tanto de su agrado. Lo miré con más detalle y me di cuenta de algo que antes no había visto. Traía su nuevo uniforme, se le veía bastante bien, quizá por el simple hecho de que tenía desarreglada su camisa dando ese aspecto de chico rebelde que tanto me encanta. Al verlo recordé lo que momentos antes había estado pensando, quería suspirar como una tonta enamorada pero tuve que resistir para no incomodarlo, el solo pensar que no me quisiera de esa forma como yo lo quería me daba miedo… El perderlo. Tan pérdida me encontraba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que él me estaba observando preocupado y ante tal visión regrese a la realidad.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes mal? - Soul deja de prestar atención a su plato y me mira con preocupación y me pregunta algo insistente.

\- Claro…. Claro que si, por supuesto - dije nerviosa y le lancé mi mejor sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Todo está bien? Te conozco mejor que nadie, incluso más de lo que tú te conoces. No le puedes mentir a esta guadaña, sé que algo te tiene preocupada - tomo un pequeño bocado fingiendo indiferencia - Si no quieres decirlo ahora lo entenderé cuando quieras hacerlo aquí estaré, sabes que cuentas conmigo - su mirada se torna seria y en sus labios se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, puse todo mi autocontrol para no dejarme llevar ante tales imágenes de mi guadaña.

\- Gracias. En serio estoy bien, solo me encuentro algo nerviosa por lo de hoy, eso es todo - dije con una sonrisa. Obvio que no iba a decirle lo que realmente estaba pensando pero era verdad un poco eso, no sabía que nos esperaba. El ya mencionado entrenamiento especial había terminado y me extrañaba un poco que nos avisaran que necesitábamos hacerlo nuevamente, más aun el hecho de que pusieran a cargo otra vez a Marie-sempai. No lo sé, lleva tanto tiempo con el profesor Stein que me da un poco de nervios pensar de que tratara el nuevo entrenamiento especial.

\- Tsk…. Ya vez, te lo dije. Sabía que algo estaba teniendo a la gran Maka Albarn en otro mundo - me miraba serio, al parecer aún seguía preocupado por mi extraña actitud, así que traté de tranquilizarlo un poco.

\- Me inquieta un poco lo del entrenamiento ¿Qué crees que hagamos hoy? Según ya habíamos dominado todo - evadía de mi mente los pensamientos sobre mis sentimientos por Soul todo gracias a que en mi cabeza solo rodaban imágenes aterradoras sobre lo que quizá en ese famoso entrenamiento especial nos harían pasar… Mi mente estaba muy imaginativa hoy.

\- Pues no lo sé, pero a mí también me tiene un poco inquieto - dijo mientras terminaba con su ultimo bocado - Habrá que esperar, tal vez no sea tan malo, ¿No crees? - volteo a mirarme buscando una respuesta.

\- Si, tienes razón - traté una vez más de evitar un sonrojo al ver sus hermosos ojos rojizos, en verdad que necesito toda mi cordura.

\- Bueno, creo que me toca recoger la mesa pero no quiero apresurarte, así que me iré a lavar los dientes y vuelvo - Soul se incorpora de la silla - Se cool mientras no esté - al mismo tiempo que levantaba los dedos pulgares y sonreí tal pose no pude evitar sonreír, él se da la vuelta y continúa su camino al baño. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, se veía muy feliz. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta se detuvo y dio media vuelta buscando mis ojos con los suyos.

\- Gracias… En verdad gracias, fue una linda sorpresa - mí compañero me miraba a los ojos dándome de nuevo una dulce sonrisa…. ¿Sonrojada?

\- Yo solo…. De nada - no pude evitar corresponderle la sonrisa y el sonrojo. Durante un par de segundos nos miramos el uno al otro, el sonido de la alarma (que yo había insistido tanto en poner para no llegar tarde) sonó despertándome de mi trance. ¡Gracias bendita alarma! ¡Gracias!, dije internamente mientras me levantaba para apagar la alarma. El miedo me invadió, la sola idea de pensar que él se había dado cuenta de mi tonta reacción me hizo sentir un dolor en mi pecho. Me giré para encararlo mientras el miedo se apoderaba de mí, me sorprendió ver a un Soul confuso y con la mirada hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera estar ahí.

\- Creo que es algo tarde y sé que eso no te gusta, no tardo - entro al baño rápidamente, en ningún momento me miró a la cara.

Mientras terminaba mi desayuno logré sentir como mi corazón aún seguía latiendo y la imagen tan perfecta de él, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, se grababa en mi mente. Entonces recordé lo que vi después, su reacción. Mi boca paso de una ligera sonrisa a una mueca de tristeza. Aquella imagen apuñalaba mi corazón de solo pensar…. Que _quizá_ el vio esa boba expresión en mi rostro, el de una tonta enamorada…

Que _quizá _para el solo era una buena amiga…

Que _quizá_ no debía ilusionarme por lo que acababa de pasar, ya que…

_Quizá_ él no me amaba como yo lo amaba a él.

* * *

**Muy malo, bueno, terrible, ... Espero que bueno T_T**

**Saludos a todos**

**Espero con ansias sus rewiew :D**


	2. Ella

**¡Hola queridos lectores! **

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, una disculpa por la espera y el suspenso de que no iba a subir otro cap olvide comentarlo la úlitma vez. Este capítulo derrama miel por todos lados a mi parecer xD ese día comí extra de azúcar, espero que les guste **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Atsushi Okhubo**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "Ella"**

**Soul POV**

¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! Me repetía una y otra vez. No se puede ser más idiota, ojala y ahora mismo una piedra salga de la ventana y me asesine ¡Como pude ser tan imbécil! En verdad deseaba que este día fuera como los otros, normales, pero al final mi estupidez corrió y se adelantó a mis pensamientos. ¡Primer strike! Ojalá fuera como cada mañana en donde despierto, me visto, como mi desayuno, me cepillo los dientes y salgo en mi moto a Shibusen, tan cool como siempre…. ¡Jajajajaja! Sí claro, a quien trato de engañar, seguramente este diablillo interno está mofándose de mi a toda sorna de las patéticas palabras que acabo de pensar.

Cada mañana me despierto de un hermoso sueño en donde ella es la protagonista de mi historia, me visto pensando si la ropa que uso a ella le hace creer que soy un chico atractivo, un verdadero idiota o un lunático. Cuando desayuno ocurre el momento más triste de todos porque me hace pensar que quizá ella ni siquiera sabe que esta hasta en mi sopa, cuando me cepillo los dientes me doy cuenta que cada día se impregna más en mi mente como el olor de esta pasta dental que uso cada mañana y al salir en mi moto hacía Shibusen me hace sentirme el chico más feliz del mundo porque gracias a ese macabro, tétrico y cool lugar la conocí… Y se metió en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Si lo sé, suena muy cursi y todo.

Sé que aparento ser de los chicos que son cursis ni dicen esa clase de cosas pero cuando la conocí a ella mi mundo cambio totalmente y esas palabras comenzaron a aparecer en mis pensamientos, en mis palabras, en mis sueños y mis profundos deseos. Lo sé me he enamorado. Y el enamorarme es mi más grande secreto, un secreto que no le he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi gran amigo Black Star… Y bueno a él siempre le cuento todo, claro excepto eso.

\- ¡Soul! Te encuentras bien, llevas ya un rato dentro – dice Maka al otro lado de la puerta despertándome de mi trance – Voy a terminar de arreglarme y por mis cosas a mí habitación, te veo en un momento – escucho unos pasos alejándose y una puerta que se cierra. Mis pensamientos vuelven a volar por esa hermosa voz. Esa voz tal cuál hubiera sido hecha por el mismo cielo, la voz de un hermoso y bello ángel.

Así es…. Maka…. Mi todo…. mi mundo…. Mis sueños más profundos…. Mi sueño imposible…. _Ella_…. Es la que se metió en mi corazón. Cuanto la amo. Desearía ahora mismo abrazarla, tenerla entre mis brazos, poder mirarla…. A sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, a toda ella y fundirme en un solo beso…. Pero…. Pienso un momento y me da miedo de imaginar que si ella no me amara y supiera lo que yo siento, me olvidé, me abandone…. Si lo hiciera moriría cada segundo de mi existencia porque aunque ella nunca pueda estar a mi lado y amarme, tampoco podría vivir si ella no está presente en mi vida.

Mientras termino de lavarme los dientes me remuerdo la consciencia de sobre mis estúpidos actos anteriormente vistos y trato de imaginarla a_ ella_, ¿Que habrá pensado?, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?, y si fue así ¿Qué pasara después? Sin poder dejar de mortificarme por tales preguntas termino. Salgo corriendo del baño para lavar los trastes y me sorprendo de ver que _ella_ no se encuentra esperándome como todas las mañanas, se ha quedado en su cuarto más tiempo de lo acostumbrado. Mis peores miedos comienzan a formarse. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado para entrar en pánico, en el cuál yo ya me estaba encontrando, así que trate de calmarme un poco a mí mismo – Tal vez no encuentra sus cosas y se está demorando – pensé mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes. Me quedo en pie unos segundos para contemplar la mesa donde minutos antes habíamos desayunado.

\- Delicioso – pienso al recordar el preciado manjar que había tenido la fortuna de probar, ese delicioso desayuno hecho por sus manos, con su sentimiento, por _ella_.

Dejando mis pensamientos me dirijo por mis cosas a la habitación sin dejar de imaginar lo que _ella_ estaría pensando ahora mismo de lo que había pasado. De manera inesperada ocurre un impacto que me hace trastabillar y caer en el suelo del departamento. En el momento que toco el suelo siento como un cuerpo cae sobre el mío y al levantar la mirada me encuentro con una Maka, muy sonrojada, cerca de mi rostro. Ante tal escena no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¡Carajo porque ahora!

\- ¡Segundo strike! - dice aquel diablillo con una voz muy burlona – ¿Y qué harás ahora chico?

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! – dije a mi propia locura en forma de un diablillo burlón.

\- Que acaso no sabemos los dos que es lo que más deseas – me dice aquel diablillo cutre mientras me remuerdo en mis pensamientos y no puedo dejar de mirar a la diosa, al ángel que se encuentra frente a mis ojos, cuyo contacto tan cercano es acompañado de un enorme silencio y un momento que no parece terminar… Un momento que no deseo terminar… Sino todo lo contrario, deseo que siga y que llegue a más.

\- ¡Maldición! No es el momento para pensar esas cosas. No debo entrar en pánico y hacer una estupidez, ¿Qué hago ahora? – pienso mientras trato de calmarme no solo mentalmente sino también físicamente, tener a mi dulce ángel sobre mi cuerpo me hace despertar un sinfín de emociones, sin olvidar que este hermoso cosquilleo que siento ahora podría acabar en una penosa situación en la cual mi "amiguito" sería el protagonista de esta. Trato de incorporarme sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Maka que a su vez parece estar en un estado de estupefacción similar al mío. El resultado es inevitable, solamente logro recargarme en mis antebrazos sin perder el contacto con sus hermosos ojos color verde y con su cuerpo, que cada vez me vuelve más y más loco.

\- Sabes que lo deseas ¿Cierto? – me dice este maldito diablillo incordio abusando de mi debilidad

\- ¡Largo que esto no es de tu incumbencia! – dije tratando aún de controlar todos mis impulsos y mis más profundos deseos al tener cerca a tan bello ángel.

\- Ok. Ok. No te molestare más – dice riéndose mí demencia interna y escucho su risa alejándose como si de un eco se tratara.

Me olvido de aquel demonio cutre y sin poder evitarlo dirijo la vista a los bellos labios de Maka. Esos labios que a veces me tengo el descaro de observar cuando ríe, cuando está cerca de mí, cuando está lejos. Esos que miro en momentos en los que nadie me observa, que contemplo como la hermosa y perfecta obra de arte que son. Tan delineados, carnosos, tan bellos. Me pregunto si serán tan suaves como los he imaginado o aún más de lo que aparentan, pienso en lo dulce que sería probarlos y saborear cada rincón de estos. Pero un movimiento llama mi atención…. Sus labios comienzan a abrirse y cerrarse como si las palabras tratarán de salir de ellos sin ningún resultado.

\- So…. Soul – dice al fin mi dulce ángel mientras regreso la vista a esos hermosos ojos que se encienden en cuanto cruzan los míos – Yo…. Yo…. – mientras su cara se ruboriza aún más de lo que se encontraba. No pude resistir el levantar con mi brazo derecho para poder tocar esas sonrojadas y hermosas mejillas, deslizando cada uno de mis dedos y mí vista por aquella tersa piel, continuar bajando hasta llegar a sus labios para poder sentir tan bella suavidad en ellos. Siento como tiembla sobre mi cuerpo por aquel contacto que hago, me detengo y subo mis manos a su mejilla. Regreso mi vista hasta encontrarme con sus ojos y _ella_ me mira con esa misma intensidad haciendo que pierda el control, volviéndome víctima de un rubor intenso en mi rostro, causado por la bella imagen que se presentaba ante mí. Maka observa con asombro y abre ligeramente su boca para tratar de decirme algo al verme en tal estado.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Que estoy haciendo? - me contesto internamente mientras regreso la vista a sus labios y me invade el deseo de poder tocarlos no solo con mis manos sino con mis propios labios, el poder sentirlos, de poder probar su dulce sabor. Comienzo a levantar mi cuerpo con ayuda de mi otro brazo y acerco poco a poco mi rostro al de _ella_, subo la vista lo suficiente como para ver aquella respuesta que necesito saber antes que nada para poder profanar esos bellos labios vorazmente. Simplemente la respuesta está ahí, no retrocede ni se aleja, entrecierra levemente sus ojos sin dejar de mirarme y se queda quieta esperando mi respuesta. Pero mi corazón se pregunta si es realmente lo que _ella_ desea o solo no sabe qué hacer en esta situación, así que sin dudar ni un segundo saco de este desesperado corazón lo que llevo ocultando por tanto tiempo.

\- Maka…. Yo…. – le digo mientras la cercanía me vuelve más loco y me ínsita a darme el valor de besarla pero me detengo un momento porque quiero saber si _ella_ también desea esto. Respiro profundamente sobre su rostro y mis palabras salen de mis labios - Te amo – entrecierro un poco mis ojos mientras el miedo me invade a la vez de que contemplo al hermoso ángel tan cerca de mí. El silencio se hace presente y mi miedo comienza a aumentar, me invade la incertidumbre y el sentimiento de que he perdido todo lo que me hace vivir… Que ahora solo me queda el poder mirarla tan cerca, su rostro, sus labios, toda ella. Trato de contener una lagrima. Me doy cuenta que va a contestarme, mi corazón se estremece de saber que pronto todo acabara.

\- Yo…. También te amo – dice aquella diosa y mi corazón late fuertemente. Esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba. Quiero llorar, pero esta vez por la enorme alegría de saber que me corresponde, que me ama como yo a_ ella_.

Sin demorarme acerco más mi rostro al suyo. _Ella_ cierra sus ojos, yo los míos, siento como las respiraciones emanan de su cuerpo y mis labios tocan dulcemente los suyos. Comienzo a disfrutar de tan hermoso manjar. Trataba los labios de Maka como si de una paleta se tratara, los besaba de forma tímida y suave - Solo un poco más - me decía a mí mismo. Había sentido que se encontraba nerviosa de ese, nuestro primer beso y trataba de calmarla como fuera.

Poco a poco pude sentir como mi dulce ángel perdía ese nerviosismo en cuanto comenzó a besarme con mayor profundidad. Sus bellas manos rodearon mi cuello, haciendo erizar cada centímetro que _ella_ tocaba en mí. Sin poder evitarlo la tome de la nuca y profundice el beso, volviéndome un poco más salvaje ante aquellos labios a los que me había vuelto adicto y que ahora tenía el placer de probar. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron más marcadas, comenzamos a bajar la velocidad para regresar a los besos lentos y profundos, con un último beso lleno de amor nos separamos. Pude ver el bello rostro de Maka tan ruborizado e imagine que _ella_ pudo ver lo mismo en el mío, ambos sonreímos y nos abrazamos en tan extraña posición tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones por aquella sesión intensa de besos. Nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos.

\- So… Soul – dice una Maka bastante apenada y desviando la mirada a otro lado aún sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije mientras contemplaba tan perfecta y magnifica escena de _ella_.

\- Es que…. – decía mi ángel mientras dirigía una avergonzada mirada hacia el lugar causante de tal reacción. Sí, mi "amiguito" me estaba delatando.

\- Yo…. Es que…. No puedo evitarlo…. Me vuelves loco – dije eso con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón y a punto de perder la cordura.

\- No…. Eres el único – me dice una Maka aún más avergonzada tratando de ocultar aquella revelación. Si…. _ella_, también se encontraba de una manera similar a la mía. Nos miramos una vez más y le ayude que se pusiera en pie. No podía creer aún que esto pasara…. que _ella_ me amara…. Era un sueño, _ella_ era mi sueño…. Un sueño que se había vuelto realidad y del que no quería despertar.

* * *

**Bueno, malo, terrible, aún peor que el primero TTwTT**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Quiero agradecer a Bell Star por sus consejos y palabras de aliento :3**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
